Nanohano (Boss)
Nanohano is the final boss of Final Fantasy Mu. It has five forms, and is also an enemy encountered in a scripted battle before the ending. Nanohano is fought with no breaks between the battles to heal the party. As the forces of light and darkness discover the truth of their birth their power over the universe starts to rapidly expand and force the world to breakdown. In a last ditch effort to save the worlds form the gods sorrow the regulator Nanohano decides to kill them and simply create the forces of light and darkness again. First form "How sad, such high hopes I had, you were to be my finest creations, now born but only to die. How pitious." Nanohano-ORPHAN appears after Light and Darkness destroy his human appearance, thinking he will need to expend very little energy to defeat them, Nanohano appears as a simple creature will minimal stats, this form repeatedly cast weakening spells to slowly drain the gods strength, but in a ferocious display of power the gods killed Nanohano-ORPHAN. after his first forms death, Nanohano transformed into Nanohano-AWAKENING. Second form "You spurn the council of your creator? You ask me for love and I bring it, you asked for freedom and now you resist death? Foolish things I can always make new ones." Nanohano-AWAKENING appeared as the second of Nanohano’s form. Becoming something a female angelic form, Nanohano began to take their fight seriously. This time casting more powerful spells he tried In vain to prove the gods magical better. Growing tired of Nanohano’s interference the gods once again destroyed his form. Absorbing power once again Nanohano became the monster, Nanohano-DEITY Third form "I will not allow it to end. Not like this." Nanohano-DEITY appeared as the twisted amalgamation of all of Nanohano’s creations, absorbing to much power at once caused this mutation. Nanohano-DEITY, was frightfully strong and fought the two gods almost on par, almost killing the two gods the god of darkness sacrificed himself to save light, in the end Nanohano was successful in killing one of the gods only to awaken the god of lights true strength, in the god of darkness sacrifice he managed to kill Nanohano-DEITY. After that Nanohano regressed into Nanohano-REMEMBRANCE to consolidate his power. Fourth form "Light, the only glimmer left. Your life is a sham and your death is a stain of histroy but one I have deemed nessary. Follow your brother to hell!" Nanohano-REMEMBRANCE appeared as a simple white floating cocoon, he came before the god of light to mock his weakness and shame the god of darkness’s death. Calling his sacrifice, a sham to save a broken tool. This form has little strength and no ability to fight. The god of light quickly struck down this form and Nanohano’s final form came into being, Nanohano-BIRTH. there is mystery surrounding Nanohano-REMEMBRANCE but some have come to know him as a distraction to the god of light allowing Nanohano time to reach his final form. Fifth form "I shall fall into death, so will you not fall with me light?" Nanohano-BIRTH is the final form and ultimate state of being for Nanohano, transforming into his creator form Nanohano had the power to shape and destroy the heavens a thousand times over. He appeared as a male like angelic figure with golden wings and a grand holy aura. The display of strength shown by both sides was astounding and the side of the universe was destroyed. Eventually light was able to gain the upper hand and strike a fatal blow to Nanohano-BIRTH. Refusing to die in this manner Nanohano summoned his strength a final time and absorbed light. Not wanting his light to die he released his power setting free his light into the worlds and destroying Nanohano for good.